


Switched

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: After a failed attempt at capturing a genie, Raven and Damian are mysteriously cursed into swapping bodies. The two must put their pride aside in order to reverse the spell.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"If you could have held that force field, we would have caught that stupid genie."

Raven turned around to face Damian after hearing his outburst and sent a glare his way. "I don't tell you how to fight, so _don't_ try to tell me how to use _my_ powers," she fumed.

"I wouldn't have to if you would use them right!" Damian retorted, returning the glare.

The street lights around them began to flicker.

"Dude, back off," Garfield whispered to Damian.

"You know what?" Raven said, stepping another inch closer to him. "I _wish_ you could walk in my shoes for one day just to know what it feels like having all this power."

"It can't be _that_ hard," Damian replied and took another step forward.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him so she could face the way Nightwing and Starfire were headed.

"Tt," Damian scoffed as he quietly followed behind them.

Both of them were completely oblivious to who could have been eavesdropping on their argument.

* * *

Sunlight peered through dark curtains, causing Damian to turn over and cover his face with his sheets. Usually, he'd get up and would head to the training room to do his daily exercise routine, but his body hardly felt like moving today. He had a splitting headache and his stomach was cramping.

"Raven? I made breakfast," Koriand'r informed from the other side of the door. Damian wore a puzzled expression as he slowly pulled the sheets back off and rolled over to face the door. His eyes widened when he took notice of the strange surroundings. He was in Raven's bedroom.

He swiftly sat up and glanced around for Raven to find an explanation, but was met with solitude. Hesitantly, he glanced down and looked in horror at the sight.

_This was a female body. Not just any female body, but Raven's body._

"Hello?" Koriand'r called as she knocked on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"U-Uh..." Damian stammered before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay, I'll go check on Damian and Jaime then," Koriand'r said before footsteps were heard going down the hallway.

Once she was gone he threw the covers off and stood up, grimacing at the sharp pain in his stomach. Or actually, _Raven's_ stomach. He approached a mirror and scowled at the reflection looking back at him. _Was this some sick joke of hers?_ hewondered.

The mirror shattered abruptly in front of him and he quickly backed away, looking at the broken shards with a disturbed expression.

What worried him the most right now was the urge to urinate. The simple thought of it was dreadful.

* * *

The first thought that crossed Raven's mind when she woke up the next morning was that it was bright. Too bright. Usually her curtains blocked out all sunlight, but for some odd reason, they weren't closed.

Another thing she noted is that the menstrual cramps she was having had vanished. A pleasant surprise for her to wake up to.

After stretching underneath the covers, she finally sat up. A puzzled expression made its way to her face when she glanced down at a bare, flat chest. "What the he-"

"Damian, breakfast has been made," a voice called behind the door after knocking. It was Koriand'r.   
Her eyes widened at the sight. _No_.

After standing up, she studied the half-naked reflection in the mirror, moving each limb carefully to prove to herself that this was really happening.   
The sound of glass crashing in another room pulled her from her thoughts.

" _Oh for fuck's sake._ "

Swiftly, she peered outside the door, waiting for it to be empty before making her way towards her own bedroom. Without knocking, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

" _What the hell is going on?_ " They both questioned in unison.

The fact that he hadn't changed clothes surprised her. Usually, when people spoke of this predicament they assumed the other would rush to see the opposite's nakedness. At least Damian was keeping the scenario respectful.

Raven took a deep breath before speaking again. "You need to control my powers," she finally said.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows. "I have them under control," he retorted.

" _Oh really?_ " Raven asked, gesturing towards the shattered mirror before adding, "So you meant to destroy my mirror?"

Damian took a moment to answer. "Yes."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Your emotions are connected to my powers. Try to keep them in check until we figure out how to reverse this, or you'll lose control."

"I'm more worried about your body," he said, "My stomach is killing me. Why haven't you seen a medical professional about this?"

"Yeah," she replied as she crossed her arms over her now flattened chest, "Periods tend to come with cramps."

His eyes widened at the statement. "You're... what?"

"Yes," she simply responded and watched as his face scrunched up. "I'm menstruating. Or was, anyways."

Before either of them could say another word, someone knocked on the door. The voice that came afterwards belonged to Garfield. "Rae, you good?"   
Raven glanced at Damian who slowly let the disgusted expression fade. "Yeah. I'm just.. busy."

"Well hurry up, your food is getting cold," Garfield responded before leaving.

"You let the changeling speak to you like that?" Damian questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Raven immediately got defensive. "He's my best friend," she answered.

"Whatever you say," Damian retorted before letting out a sigh and picking up a shirt from the floor. "So how is this going to work?"

"Just close your eyes and I'll change myself, well, you, I mean," she suggested. "You can do the same to me."

"Fine by me," he responded and shut his eyes. "Just be quick."

Raven rummaged through her dresser to find an outfit for him to wear. When she found one she began stripping her own body and dressing it.   
"Done," she said once the clothes were on.

Damian opened his eyes and looked down at the outfit she'd picked out. _Of course, she'd pick a skirt_ , he thought in annoyance. "Do you not own pants?" he asked. He knew she did, he's seen her wear millions of pairs.

"I do," she answered, a smug grin pulling at her lips, "I just like annoying you."

Damian sent her a glare before averting his gaze and responding. "I hate you, you know that?"

"All too well," Raven replied before looking around. "Now, how are we going to dress you without getting caught?"

Damian's face lit up as he got an idea. "With your powers."

"No," Raven replied, her nose scrunching up at the thought. "You have no idea how to control them.

Damian crossed his arms over his now larger chest. "It can't be _that_ hard," he replied.

Raven slowly exhaled, trying to control herself from flipping out. It felt strange being able to feel things more freely without worrying about destroying objects around her.

"Um," Damian suddenly said, his tone uneasy.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing his sudden change in mood.

"What am I supposed to do... about the... you know," he nervously answered.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "The what?" she asked innocently.

"The blood!" he exclaimed, his face turning a bright shade of red once the words left his mouth. His hand quickly clamped over his mouth.

Raven bit her lower lip as she tried to fight back a laugh. "Hang on," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. When she came back out, she held a wrapped piece of fabric in her hand.

"What is that?" he questioned while he watched her inch closer to him.

"Just close your eyes," Raven ordered and waited until he obeyed before fixing his situation. "There," she said once she was done.

Damian opened his eyes and took a step forward before scrunching his face up. " _What the hell- am I wearing a_ ** _diaper_**?"

"No," Raven responded., "It's called a pad. I would give you a more... sanitary option, but that is not something I'm comfortable with doing when you're in my body. For the cramps, I recommend taking some painkillers."

Damian let out a groan. "Why did this have to happen?" he mumbled to himself as he headed for the door.

"I don't know," Raven said and caught up to him. "But we'll figure it out. For now, just try to act natural in front of the others until we can reverse it."

"I'll try my best," Damian retorted before opening the door and storming out, pictures shattering the frames as he walked down the hallway. Raven let out a long sigh before following close behind him.

_This was going to be a disaster._


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, ever heard of a shirt?"

Raven was caught off guard when Garfield spoke to her in Damian's body. Her cheeks flushed when she realized that she hadn't even let Damian dress her. She glanced over to watch Damian facepalm.

"Uh, my bad," was all she said before grabbing a piece of sausage from the pan on the stove and took a small bite. Koriand'r raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you were vegetarian?" she innocently questioned. Her eyes widened at the question. She really needs to start being more careful.

As the morning went on, no one else suspected a thing. Well, both Raven and Damian tried to avoid any social interaction, so it wasn't that much harder for them to sneak by.

However, before they got the chance to focus on reversing the effect, the Teen Titans were called to action.

After the two of them changed each other into their own uniforms, they quickly went to catch up with the team.

* * *

When the Titans arrived at the scene, they were met with Klarion the Witch Boy, a mischievous and ancient magic-user. The distant sound of the museum's security alarm could be heard.

"Drop the antiques, Klarion," Starfire ordered.

"Or what?" Klarion asked with a sly grin as he gripped his bag tightly.

"I do not wish to fight you," Starfire responded, an apologetic look on her face.

"That's a shame," Klarion replied before casting a spell to shove her backward, "It would be funnier if you did."

"Titans, go!" Starfire said as she got back to her feet.

With that, the young heroes began to give everything they had in attempts to stop Klarion, but his magic was too powerful against them. Raven and Damian were almost completely useless, considering that neither of them knew how to fight in the other's body.

Damian winced as he watched Klarion use his telekinesis to throw Raven against a building. That was going to hurt later.

Eventually, Klarion made it to where only him and Damian, whom he thought was Raven, were standing. As Damian ran down the street in search of the other boy, he came to an alley with a dead end.

"Oh my, this is a surprise," Klarion spoke as he inched closer towards him, backing him into the corner. "Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be so scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you," Damian retorted and propped his hands on his hips. Despite his relaxed attitude, deep down he was nervous. He was almost completely defenseless in Raven's body. Klarion wouldn't let him get close enough for hand-to-hand combat, and he didn't know how to use her powers.

Klarion flashed him a smile, but it soon faded away once he got closer to him. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes traced the other boy's body.

"Your aura... it's not..." he trailed off before his eyes widened, " _You're not my sweet Raven_."

The realization caused Klarion to burst into a fit of laughter. The response easily annoyed Damian, and ended up triggering Raven's dark powers.

Klarion's laughter slowly ceased as he watched Damian's eyes turn a vibrant shade of red before all the glass windows on the block shattered. Street lamp lights flickered as Damian balled his hand into a fist before practically pouncing on Klarion, using both of his fists to punch Klarion before the other boy threw him off. His pet cat jumped from his shoulder and hissed at Damian.

"Stay away from me, freak!" Klarion shouted before taking a step back. He dropped the bag of stolen antiques and used his magic to teleport him and his pet cat elsewhere.

Damian took a deep breath as he tried to control his energy. When he finally felt calmed down, a voice caused him to jump.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?"

His eyes scanned his surroundings eagerly in search of Raven, but was instead greeted by the genie they let loose yesterday. She was standing on the fire escape next to him.

" _You_ ," Damian growled, narrowing his eyes up at her. "You did this!"

"Yes," the genie confessed, leaning against the railing as she spoke to him. "To teach you, two kids, a lesson."

"Okay, whatever, lesson learned, now reverse the damn spell," Damian ordered.

The genie shook her head. "I cannot reverse it. I put a spell on you that will only go away if you meet the requirements."

Damian furrowed his eyebrows. " _What_ requirements?"

"You both must understand one another," the genie answered, "Then my spell will wear off."

"I _do_ understand her!" Damian exclaimed, his expression changing as his mood changed yet again.

"It works both ways," was all the genie said before snapping her fingers. With that, she vanished.

Damian squeezed his eyes shut as he calmed down. Not long after she disappeared, Raven found him.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"I know how to reverse the spell," Damian informed her, completely ignoring the fact that Klarion had escaped. That wasn't his priority now.

"You do?" Raven gaped, "How?"

"The genie just appeared. Her spell will wear off when we both understand each other, she said," Damian spoke, narrowing his eyes. "Any idea what that's about?"

Raven gulped as she remembered the words she'd spoken last night.

_("I wish you could walk in my shoes for one day just to know what it feels like having all this power.")_

"U-Uh," she started, averting her gaze shamefully. "I do, actually."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Well? I'm not a mind reader," he spoke. Raven gave him a funny look and he rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Last night when we were arguing, I think she was eavesdropping. I said that I wished you knew what it felt like to be in my shoes," Raven admitted and let out a sigh.

Damian's eyebrows furrowed. "So we're in this mess because of your dumb mouth?" he exclaimed.

" _My_ mouth? I only said that because you pissed me off!" Raven shouted into response, her voice raised.

Damian's eyes widened at the sound of his own masculine voice yelling at him.

"Whatever, I'll figure it out by my fucking self. I can't stand to be in your flesh any longer," she spat towards him before turning on her heels and heading in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there with a distraught expression.

* * *

When Raven got back to the tower, she immediately went to Damian's room and shut herself in there. She wanted nothing to do with him.

As she calmed herself down, the sight of her reflection caught her eye. The Robin symbol stood out to her and she angrily took the top half of his uniform off, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

"Stupid bird-brain," Raven muttered under her breath before gazing at the face of him in the mirror.

This was when she noticed the scars that lined his frontside. The one that stood out the most was the one on his chest. It was so large that it was at least half a foot long, and it branched out almost like a star. This was a stab wound.

When she healed him months ago, the memory of him dying was vividly trapped in his mind, and unfortunately she had to witness it. He was only a child at the time, and his killer was his own clone called the Heretic.

Raven's expression softened as she started to trace her fingers gently along the lines of his discolored skin. She let out a long sigh before lying down on his bed and closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Raven awoke the next morning, she was no longer in Damian's bed.

Quickly after coming to this conclusion, she rose up and glanced down, taking in her appearance. Her eyes lit up when she recognized her own body. They'd switched back.

Not only had they switched back, but Raven's mirror was replaced. Her uniform was also neatly folded and placed on her dresser and she was wearing her pajamas.

A noticeable blush seared to her cheeks when the realization struck that Damian had changed her. He had seen her. In the nude. 

The sound of her door opening caused her to jump and she immediately got defensive.

"You are finally awake," she heard Damian speak as he stepped through the door. "You slept so long I thought you might have killed me."

Raven let out a laugh and cleared her throat before answering. "Yes. You must have reversed the spell. Thank you."

Damian raised an eyebrow at her assumption. "I did nothing. I thought you did something."

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever happened, I'm thankful. Being in your body was... rather difficult."

"I agree," Damian admitted as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day. Having all the power you do is very stressful."

Raven's eyes widened at his apology. "It's okay," she assured him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you as well. You don't carry light weight, either."

Damian hesitantly made his way over towards her, his cheeks flushing in the slightest. "I actually came here to... comfort you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Comfort me?" she questioned.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "From your female problems. I heard that massaging the back helps the pain."

"Damian Wayne wants to give me a back massage?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Damian responded and scoffed. "He can also take back the offer if-"

Raven quickly cut him off. "Oh, no, please, go ahead," she said and rolled over, reaching her hands around to lift her shirt up to expose her bare back. Once she did this, he hesitantly placed his hands at the base of her backside and began rubbing the muscle in an attempt to ease her pain.

Moments went by of this and Raven finally mustered up the courage to ask him the question that was stuck in her mind. "Did you, uh, change me yourself?" she asked, not turning her head to look at him.

Damian's hands stopped and a smug grin made its way to his lips. "Of course, I got bored so I decided to draw you-"

"You _what_?!" Raven exclaimed before turning around, a furious expression on her face.

Damian burst into a fit of laughter. Raven deadpanned at the reaction and punched him in the arm.

"Hey," Damian said and rubbed the sore spot. "I was kidding. I used your powers to do it, actually."

"The other story is more believable than that," Raven retorted and gave him a skeptical look.

"No, really," Damian responded and started to explain himself. "While you were ignoring me last night, I decided to read your fancy little books and finally found something I could understand. I used that to help me change you in to your sleep attire."

Raven blinked. "Oh."

"What, did you assume I was some pervert?" he questioned as he looked at her with a perplexed expression.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I just... didn't expect you to go through all that," she admitted.

"Well, for your information, I am far more respectful than that," Damian asserted.

"Sorry," Raven apologized, turning her head back around to hide her face from his view. "I'm just insecure."

"About your body?" he questioned. His hands rested on her back.

She meekly nodded and closed her eyes shamefully.

"I don't see why," Damian stated, eyeing her with a curious expression. "You look attractive to me."

Raven's face immediately started to feel hot as she listened to his compliment. She could feel her heart skip a beat. "H-Hey, what happened to that massage?" she stammered, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right," Damian said nonchalantly before proceeding to rub her back.

Raven pressed her face into her plush pillow, desperately trying her best to hide her cheeky smile. 


End file.
